tais-toi et embrasse-moi (kill me and kiss me)
by simpson-yaoi
Summary: J'avais toujours pensé que ce serait toujours toi et moi Enfant, j'avais toujours cru que rien ne nous pouvait nous séparer J'avais tort, une femme était rentrée dans ta vie, c'était un ouragan... Elle avait détruit ce que nous avions construit... Rated:K, Pairing:Homer/Moe, Pov Moe


Titre : Tais-toi et embrasse moi

Rated : K

Disclaimer : cette série ne m'appartient pas mais l'histoire oui (enfin^^)

–-

* * *

J'avais toujours pensé que ce serait toujours toi et moi

Enfant, j'avais toujours cru que rien ne nous pouvait nous séparer

J'avais tort, une femme était rentrée dans ta vie, c'était un ouragan...

Elle avait détruit ce que nous avions construit...

J'avais toujours dit depuis que je t'ai connu rien ne pourrais nous arriver

Mais une mare bleue était venu chambouler notre vie en me laissant derrière

Je t'ai voulu pour ça mais, comme ami maintenant j'avais tout fait pour oublier cette période de notre vie...

Est-ce qu'elle était au courant de ce qu'elle avait fait

Savait-elle des dégâts qu'elle avait causées sur moi

Toi, tu ne voyais ce que tu voulais voir

Mon dieu comme j'avais pleuré pour ça, tu étais en train de m'oubliai...

Mon cœur c'était éclaté lorsque j'avais vu vous embrasser

Le ciel était ouvert, la Terre était entrée en irruption dans mon cœur

J'avais tellement espéré de toi...

Nos promesses qu'est-ce que tu faisais de ça, je ne cessais pas de me rappeler

De nos baiser, nos caresses, nos rires...tu faisais quoi de ça

Réponds-moi, je t'en prie

J'avais l'impression de vivre dans un monde où tu n'étais plus accessible

Je voulais tellement qu'on reste comme on était avant mais aujourd'hui c'était impossible...

Dis-moi, avais-tu pleuré lors de notre séparation

Avais-tu pleuré comme j'avais pleuré

Dis-moi, c'était comment avant cet ouragan

Je me rappelle plus...

Nos vit c'était séparé

Le seul truc que je n'avais pas digéré c'était le mariage

Comment avais-tu osé m'inviter ?

Tu t'étais jamais excusé, j'avais attendu pour ça...

Je me rappelais bien de notre premier baiser

C'était un jour de pluie, on venait de quitter l'école

C'était ce même jour que tu avais avoué que tu m'aimais

J'étais tellement aux anges que j'étais sauté dessous

Et là ce fut magique, c'était comme si la pluie avait cessé de tomber

Le temps c'était arrêté, je pouvais que sentir des lèvres sur les miennes

C'était quelque chose de doux, de sucré, de bien

C'était ce même jour que je t'avais dit ce que je ressentais pour toi

C'était là qui avait commencé notre relation...

Arriver au lycée, on avait toujours ce même amour l'un pour l'autre

Notre passion c'était accru, on le faisait de partout

C'était là qu'on avait rencontré nos amis, ils étaient tous dingue

Aujourd'hui on était tous les mêmes mais, toi et moi on avait changé

Ce que j'avais détesté le lycée, c'était là que tu l'avais rencontré...

Je m'étais fait, j'avais vu vous enfants grandir, faire des bêtises surtout Bart

Lisa était l'intelligente, elle avait un brin folie comme toi

Maggie la dernière était tellement mignonne

J'étais réconcilié avec le passer je crois

J'avais pardonné ta femme ce qu'elle avait fait

En fait ce n'était même pas sa faute, c'était toi...

J'étais devenu ton barman

Parfois j'avais envie que de m'enfuir, d'être loin de toi

Mais je ne pouvais pas vivre sans toi

Quelle ironie du sort...

Un jour lorsque j'étais seul dans le bar et c'était rare

Tu étais venu, j'avais vu dans ton regard celui que tu me portais avant

Je savais ce que tu voulais mais, je refusais de faire ça

Toi et moi, on n'était plus rien...

Mais t'avais continué encore et encore à venir seul

Je crois que tu voulais être seul avec moi

Alors, tu faisais tout pour que sa soit le cas...

Un jour j'avais cédé et j'avais eu honte

Tu m'avais embrassé, tu m'avais fait l'amour

Je savais que c'était l'unique fois

Tu avais réussi ton coup

Je savais que cela n'allait jamais se reproduire...

Un jour, c'était le jour de pluie

J'avais tellement cédé que je ne pouvais plus

Tu l'avais vu que j'étais détruit, j'avais fait la bêtise ultime

Et c'était à cause de toi...

Fin

–-

* * *

Et c'est ta vous d'imaginer la suite...

J'espère que vous avez aimé...

Tchao^^


End file.
